


the vast expanse of night

by bloodwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwrites/pseuds/bloodwrites
Summary: Night falls in heaven like it does on earth, but the sky is blacker and the stars are brighter and there's a rainbow-hued borealis above their heads.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137





	the vast expanse of night

**Author's Note:**

> Written and hurriedly posted in an attempt at posting fic on Fanexus to see how challenging it was (right now it's much easier to just post here and link, but that'll change as development continues). Just a few hundred words I scribbled in the wee hours post-Finale. Not heavily edited, and is also most definitely the product of pushing through the absolute certainty that everything I write sucks balls right now.

Night falls in heaven like it does on earth, but the sky is blacker and the stars are brighter and there's a rainbow-hued borealis above their heads. 

Dean's thighs are spread wide, and his baby brothers hips are between them. Dean's ass sticks to the hood of the Impala, hard steel against bare flesh. He doesn't slide when Sam pushes into him. 

They're still on the bridge. Sam's pale jacket hangs over the rail, undulating in the gentle breeze that rapidly cools the sweat on their skin. Water rushes far beneath but Dean's hardly aware of anything outside of their heavy breaths and and the pulse of Sam inside him for the first time. 

It's clear, _now_ , that they fought it their whole lives. 

Sam's cock throbs inside of Dean's body. "It's okay," Dean says.

They come together, clinging, sharing breath. They speak without words, love, and missed you, and far too much time apart.

Decades or hours, it was too much.

"Fuck me again," Dean says, before Sam has even pulled out. "Fill me, I need all of you," as though Sam can pour himself fully into Dean. As though Sam can become a part of him.

Maybe that's what heaven could be, for them. Perhaps they were always meant to be that way.


End file.
